


Desire

by SweetLolita



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Based off the episode bob next door, Bob is just insane, Forbidden Love, I mean to me he is already yandere for bart, Kinda, Light Sadism, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Sadistic Thoughts, Unrequited Lust, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: Bart belonged to Bob. Everything about him belonged to Bob. That brat had ruined his life and now was his turn. Oh he would get Bart for himself even if it's the last thing he would ever do.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo there beloved people! So Bob x Bart was my very first ship and still is my fav! I just love them so much. Of course I don't mind fluff written of them, but to me their relationship is obviously a lot more darker and messed up. I see bob as obviously completely obsessed with Bart and be a borderline Yandere for him.
> 
> Also if anybody would wanna RP these two with me then please tell me! I yearn to roleplay with them but no one ever wants too! (I'd prefer to be Bart) 
> 
> But anyways! This is based off of Bob next door, when it was later revealed that Bob had an entire room filled with pictures of Bart then it obviously meant that he had been stalking him and that just gave me an idea for this. Hope you enjoy !

It was a beautiful night in the town of Springfield. The night sky was clear and stars were beautifully shining. It was quiet and peaceful all around.

But one man had no care for any of that. Maybe usually he would but right now his thoughts were everywhere else. The one called Robert Underdunk Terwilliger. Though better known as Sideshow bob. He couldn't sleep, big suprise there. His sleep had been messed with for years, though more specifically ever since he met the one named Bart Simpson. That brat had ruined his life. He had ruined absolutely everything for him and what his future could have been.

He still regretted the day he asked to talk with him on his show. If only he hadn't then he would still be living the great life. It way too late now to ponder about such thoughts. None of that mattered anymore. All he wanted now was revenge, but also something other then that. He wanted the boy for himself, only himself. He wasn't quite sure when exactly his feelings became more then just wanting to murder the blonde boy. It was definitely not by first sight, but it had happened some time after he had tried to kill him on that boat. The thoughts he had of him changed, not completely though. Oh he still wanted to torture the boy in worst ways possible. 

But he also started to lust over the boy. 

He imagined doing so many things to that boy, destroying his body and making him scream and moan out his name.

At first he felt rightfully disgusted and shook those thoughts to the darkest parts of his mind. However no matter how hard he tried they kept reoccurring. Whenever he had the chance to meet with the boy again then he just wanted to pin him down and take him right there. That need was just as big as the need to murder him. Only the lust part was a lot more shameful. In a way he guessed he wanted to kill the boy to destroy the lust that he felt everytime he saw him or even thought of him.

Over time he learned to not care about it anymore. Because as long as no one could actually see how he felt, then it didn't matter, not one bit. This yearning was stronger then he would be able to control. Bart was on his mind all the time and though he really wished that it wouldn't be like it. Then he also knew that Bart would keep haunting him for as long as he lived. It was just how it was. Bart Simpson was a demon for him. 

Even when he married Francesca, the beautiful italian woman and had a son. Then this demon still wouldn't leave his thoughts alone and haunted him. Of course he loved Francesca. She was a good woman and he really was in love. But then when he met the simpsons again. Then the lust just doubled and that was why he wanted the simpsons to leave Italy and get out of his life. Francesca was his only chance of happiness and having a normal life. But of course that had to be ruined again. Even though it was Lisa who ruined it that time and not Bart. 

To his suprise Francesca still stayed with him after that. But overtime he went back to Italy and told him to come back when he would see who was more important. Bart or his wife and child.

Bart Simpson truly had ruined his life completely.

So wasn't it only fair if he returned the 'favor'?

He was going to destroy Bart Simpson and make him only his. Even if that would happen in death. Bart was only his to kill, to hurt, to scare, to completely and utterly demolish. Bart was his in every sense of the word and no one else would get him. 

This time he had gone so far as to cut off his own face with his cellmate's and despite the pain it caused. It had been completely worth it so far. Of course Bart seemed to still suspect him to be Bob. Really he found that to be pretty funny but still a bit annoying. Because for this plan to work Bart was supposed to trust him, not be wary and scared of him. However living next to Bart had other advantages. He could take as many pictures of Bart as he wished. He had even managed to get some shots of him under the shower and that had his desire for too much to ignore. 

So here he was, naked on his bed, panting and bumping his length up and down. His entire room was covered with pictures of Bart. This boy was only his. The boy's naked body, oh how he desired to just mark it all over and make the boy scream his name. The boy's sky blue eyes looking straight into his. His dick going faster and faster inside and out of the boy's tight ass. He would cut him all over with his knife and spank him as well. God how badly he wanted to just do it. To knock the boy out, drug him and just have his fun with him and then put him back to his own bed by morning. He was so tempted to do it but couldn't. Not now, but maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow. 

Suddenly his eyes flew back open as he cummed all over his hand and chest. He moaned out Bart's name as a satisfied grin appeared on his lips. God this lust he felt over the boy was insane but he didn't fucking care anymore. He just didn't give a single fuck. Not anymore, ever again. He looked at the picture of Bart's naked body on the picture and the smile on the boy's lips. Tomorrow he would be covered in blood and his eyes would be full of fear. Though maybe he would get to be covered in his cum too if he were to make a stop.

He cleaned himself up with a napkin before he fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback means everything to me!


End file.
